imagination_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
All My Fault
This is a story for the Nickelodeon show Avatar: The Last Airbender by meeeeeee (Really Big Hat). Enjoy! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ I punched the flour sack with my balled up fist, wrapped with the same white cloth she wore every time I went out to the shack to hit something. I punched the sack again, a grunt letting itself out of my throat. I punched again, more rapidly. Right. Left. Right. Left. My brown hair sticking to my sweaty face. I gritted my teeth as I launched a powerful kick at the sack with my left foot. I was angry. At Jet. He had to leave us all alone. He had to leave us here to fend for ourselves. It wasn't fair! We've lost everything! Our homes, our families, and once we finally found a new place to call home, a new person to call our family, our friend, he leaves! Another quick punch at the sack. Didn't he realize how much we needed him? How much he held all of our sanity together? I could feel hot tears well up in my eyes. I slammed my eyes shut and punched the sack again, causing the tears to pour out my eyes and roll down my cheeks, causing my face paint to run. Not caring enough to dry my tears, I punched the sack again, and again, and again, causing a rip in the burlap and the flour poured out of it. I narrowed my eyes and punched the beam of the shack. "Crud!" I shouted at myself. It only took a second for the pain to shoot through my hand. I winced and clutched my hand. "Spirits, that hurt!" I hissed, letting go of my hand to shake it, only to clutch it again. I turned to a corner of the shack and grabbed another sack, replacing it with the other. Why did Jet have to go? Why did he have to leave us? I began to punch the new sack, careful not to injure my hand any more. I could feel my heart break. I could feel a dark, heavy cloud shroud over me, consuming me in rain and shadow. My legs gave in as I slid to the floor. I clutched my biceps, pulling myself into a hug as I pulled my knees up to my chest. I let the tears fall down my cheeks, probably most of my face paint was washed off of my face by now. I shook my head slowly, as a child would if they heard something they didn't want to believe. My shaggy brown hair was greasy from the sweat as it covered my burning face. I hated feeling this way, and it was all Jet's fault. All Jet's fault. If only he… I opened my eyes in realization. No. It's all my fault. If only I had stopped him from barging into that tea shop…. If only I had stopped him from accusing that old man and his nephew…. Then the Dai Lee wouldn't have arrested him, he wouldn't have brainwashed him, and then Long Feng wouldn't have killed him…. It's all my fault. At that thought I began to rock, my eyes wide, half terrified. I could hear Longshot walk in. I didn't move, I was petrified. I couldn't move. "Bee?" he asked, just loud enough to were he knew I could hear him. I continued to rock. "I killed him…" I managed as he enveloped me into a comforting hug. "It's all my fault. If I have stopped him from accusing those people, then maybe he would still be…" Longshot pulled me away from him, clutching my shoulders tightly. He looked into my eyes. "Bee." That one, simple word said just as many as his eyes did. It's not your fault. I slightly nodded as he pulled me in for another comforting hug. He rocked me slightly as he gently stroked my greasy hair. I knew then that everything would be okay. Category:Really Big Hat's pages Category:Really Big Hat's stories Category:Stories Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender stories Category:Smellershot Category:Smellershot stories